different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jedi High Council
The Jedi High Council served as the leading body of the Jedi Order for thousands of years, ruling with wisdom and unity. It elected its own members and was the guiding force of the Jedi Order. In the years before the Rise of the Empire many members of the Council rarely ever left Coruscant, choosing to dictate the course of the galaxy from the High Council Tower. As the darkenss grew, however, many Councilors were forced to take to the field and when the Clone War began they became scattered across the galaxy leading the Clone Army. After Order 66 and the Jedi Purge the High Council effectively ceased to exist. In DD canon , however, several Councilors survived and ruled the Jedi from the new Temple on Dantooine. They were forced to move several times with the Rebels, first to Yavin, then Hoth, Endor, and finally settling on Alderaan after the end of the Empire. Over the years they faced a great deal of tension with the Skywalker Family, culminating in Garndmaster Anakin Skywalker taking his family away from Jedi influence. In JE canon the Council is reestablished in 18 ABY by Kyidyin Muchian and Luke Skywalker. Later, after many of its members are slain in the Battle of Grovinor, it is reorganized into the Council of Sixteen which lasts for thirty years until being dismantled. The Council is not again used until 67 ABY after the death of Grandmaster Saolin Feng and the end of the Jeddriadde. The Council continues until the end of the Order in 81 ABY. High Council Timeline Old Republic '67 BBY' Tyvokka, Tor Difusal, Yoda, Oppo Rancisis, Yaddle, Ramo Batrorio, T'ra Saa, others '46 BBY' Dyjus Haronda, Tyvokka, Yoda, Micah Giiett, Tyrone Dooku, Yaddle, Ramo Batrorio, Oppo Rancisis, Yareal Poof, Jocasta Nu, Nioman Dokoora, Mace Windu Nioman Dokoora is taken off the Council in 46 BBY and is replaced by Adi Gallia Ramo Batrorio steps down in 46 BBY and is replaced by T'un Jocasta Nu steps down in 44 BBY and is replaced by Eeth Koth Tyvokka dies during the Stark Hyperspace War in 44 BBY and is replaced by Plo Koon '43 BBY' Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Yoda, Micah Giiett, Tyrone Dooku, Yaddle, Dyjus Haronda, Adi Gallia, Oppo Rancisis, Yareal Poof, Eeth Koth, T'un Dyjus Haronda steps down in 41 BBY and is replaced by Even Piell. Tyrone Dooku steps down in 39 BBY and is replaced by Saesee Tiin T'un's term expires in 35 BBY and is replaced by Depa Billaba Micah Giiett dies in the Yinchorri Uprising in 33 BBY and is somehow replaced by Ki-Adi Mundi '32 BBY' Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Yaddle, Even Piell, Adi Gallia, Oppo Rancisis, Yareal Poof, Eeth Koth, Depa Billaba Yaddle is killed by Granta Omega in 25 BBY and is replaced by Shaak Ti Yareal Poof is killed in 24 BBY and is replaced by Coleman Trebor Even Piell is killed by Darth Nihalis in 22 BBY and is replaced by Teuch Neuko '22 BBY' Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi, Saesee Tiin, Shaak Ti, Teuch Neuko, Adi Gallia, Oppo Rancisis, Coleman Trebor, Eeth Koth, Depa Billaba Coleman Trebor is killed by Jango Fett in 22 BBY and is replaced by Giedral Eeth Koth is killed on Geonosis and is replaced by Kyidyin Muchian Giedral is killed by Asajj Ventress in 21 BBY and is replaced by Kit Fisto Depa Billaba goes mad in 21 BBY and is replaced by Obi-Wan Kenobi Adi Gallia is killed by General Grievous on Boz Pity in 20 BBY and is replaced by Agen Kolar Oppo Rancisis is killed by Sora Bulq on Saleucami in 19 BBY and is later replaced by Anakin Skywalker '19 BBY' Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Agen Kolar, Anakin Skywalker, Kyidyin Muchian, Teuch Neuko, Shaak Ti, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto, and Mace Windu are killed by Darth Sidious on Coruscant. Teuch Neuko is killed by clones on Sarani Ki-Adi Mundi is killed by clones on Mygeeto Plo Koon is killed by clones on Cato Neimoidia Shaak Ti is killed by Anakin Skywalker at the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan Kenobi is later killed by Darth Vader on the Death Star Yoda later dies on Dagobah DD canon '19 BBY' Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Agen Kolar, empty, Coleman Kcaj, Stass Allie, Shaak Ti, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto Ki-Adi Mundi, Saesee Tiin, and Stass Allie are killed by Darth Sidious Mace Windu leaves the Jedi and becomes Darth Wrath Revan joins the Jedi and takes a seat on the Council Tyrone Dooku joins the Jedi and takes a seat on the Council Sha Koon is given a seat on the Council Rahm Kota is given a seat on the Council Yoda leaves the Jedi to go into meditation 'End of DD' Sha Koon, empty, Plo Koon, Tyrone Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Agen Kolar, Revan, Coleman Kcaj, empty, Shaak Ti, Rahm Kota, Kit Fisto JE canon '21 ABY' Kye Nareac, Kyidyin Muchian, Luke Skywalker, Garrl, Nomiyar Took, Jacien Takiden, Mihra Bark, Rahm Kota, Shennik Shif, Norring Glenton, Arienne Shivia, Toqin Ktul Toqin Ktul is kileld by Darth Nihalis at the Jedi Temple in 21 ABY and is replaced by Harmonia Scherral Nomiyar Took is killed in 21 ABY and is replaced by Sharad Bark Mihra Bark steps down in 22 ABY and is replaced by Hugo Datroni '22 ABY' Kye Nareac, Kyidyin Muchian, Luke Skywalker, Garrl, Sharad Bark, Jacien Takiden, Hugo Datroni, Rahm Kota, Shennik Shif, Norring Glenton, Arienne Shivia, Harmonia Scherral Luke Skywalker and Kyidyin Muchian are killed over Sriluur and replaced by Ulic Kedrima and Muchian Solo Rahm Kota is killed by Sora Bulq over Sriluur and is replaced Jatawrah Shennik Shif falls to the Dark Side in 23 ABY and is replaced by Rartan Rantoth '23 ABY' Kye Nareac, Arienne Shivia, Norring Glenton, Garrl, Jacien Takiden, Sharad Bark, Jatawrah, Rartan Rantoth, Harmonia Scherral, Hugo Datroni, Muchian Solo, Ulic Kedrima Jatawrah is killed by Major Bludd on Kashyyyk in 23 ABY Hugo Datroni and Harmonia Scherral are killed in the Battle of Grovinior in 23 ABY The Council is reorganized into the Council of Sixteen 'Council of Sixteen' Kye Nareac, Arienne Shivia, Norring Glenton, Garrl, Jacien Takiden, Sharad Bark, Jana Salia Bark, Muchian Solo Kedrima, Ulic Kedrima, Tarae Leehl, Galigri, Rartan Rantoth, Saolin Feng, Celia Othi *Plo and Dotina Bark were also part of this group but decided not to sit on the Council '80 ABY' Verana Seronne, Zarchal, Tarae Leehl, Relanna Kedrima Bark, Moncar Fishor, Ret Vizurn, Iketo Tannin, Shamdo, Sereva Yande, Shay Turtunnia, Kobor Arilic, Girand Nikatan Verana Serrone is killed by Irina and Jarrod Bark Relanna Kedrima Bark is removed from the Council Tarae Leehl resigns Zarchal is executed by the High Council Iketo Tannin is removed from the Council Moncar Fishor is removed from the Council Tarae Leehl returns as Grandmaster Kobor Arilic and Shay Titunnia flee Arebeddon Iketo Tannin and Moncar Fishor are returned to the Council Greerove, Bilhah Regalia, and Jonedd Garred are appointed to the Council Shamdo is removed from the Council '81 ABY' empty, empty, Tarae Leehl, Moncar Fishor, Iketo Tannin, Greerove, Bilhah Regalia, Jonedd Garred, Sereva Yande, Girand Nikatan, empty, empty Membership Old Republic Yoda: ?-19 BBY Yaddle: ?-25 BBY Oppo Rancisis: 104-19 BBY Tor Difusal: 99-67 BBY Tyvokka: 93-44 BBY Ramo Batrorio : 78-46 BBY T'ra Saa: 74-54 BBY Dyjus Haronda: 63-41 BBY Jocasta Nu: 60-44 BBY Yarael Poof: 58-24 BBY Mace Windu: 54-19 BBY Micah Giett: 53-33 BBY Tyrone Dooku: 50-39 BBY Nioman Dokoora : 49-46 BBY Adi Gallia: 46-20 BBY T'un: 46-35 BBY Eeth Koth: 44-22 BBY Plo Koon: 44-19 BBY Even Piell: 41-22 BBY Saesee Tiin: 39-19 BBY Depa Billaba: 35-21 BBY Ki-Adi Mundi: 33-19 BBY Shaak Ti: 25-19 BBY Coleman Trebor: 24-22 BBY Teuch Neuko: 22-19 BBY Kyidyin Muchian : 22-19 BBY Giedril: 22-21 BBY Kit Fisto: 21-19 BBY Obi-Wan Kenobi: 21-19 BBY Agen Kolar: 20-19 BBY Anakin Skywalker: 19 BBY New Jedi Council Kyidyin Muchian : 18-22 ABY Luke Skywalker : 18-22 ABY Kye Nareac : 18-54 ABY Arienne Shivia: 18-52 ABY Norring Glenton: 18-54 ABY Rahm Kota: 18-22 ABY Shennik Shif: 18-22 ABY Jacien Takiden: 18-52 ABY Nomiyar Took: 18-21 ABY Toqin Ktul: 18-21 ABY Garrl: 20-54 ABY Mihra Bark : 21-22 ABY Harmonia Scherral: 21-23 ABY Sharad Bark: 22-53 ABY Hugo Datroni: 22-23 ABY Jatawrah: 22 ABY Muchian Solo Kedrima: 22-54 ABY Ulic Kedrima: 22-54 ABY Rartan Rantoth: 23-52 ABY Saolin Feng: 23-67 ABY Galigri: 23-52 ABY Tarae Leehl: 23-81 ABY Celia Othi: 23-54 ABY Jana Salia Bark: 23-54 ABY